The One Who Stands Above Heaven and Earth
by redborn28
Summary: I've lived once, and it was a life filled with danger and excitement. Now I'm thrust into a world that was completely different from my own where an even greater evil exists, one that could spell the end of the entire world if awakened from its slumber. With this second chance at life, I will once again become the strongest being alive, one that will surpass both heaven and earth.
1. Chapter 1

1

[][][]

How many years has it been since I last remembered my home world?

For me, it felt as if a millennia has passed, the memories inside my head mere fragments that seem to disappear as the years passed me by. To be born in a world where everything is different is an entirely new experience for me, one in which I struggled hard to adapt and survive in a strange land that was entirely new to me.

Why you ask? Simple, I am not of this world nor am I a supernatural being that was the result of some genetic experiment or biological cloning. I am but a man, a man who was once a warrior fighting for his homeland. A warrior who sacrificed everything in service to his world and his fellow man.

Unexpectedly, I landed not through inter-dimensional interference and travel but rather by being born anew which, along with it, came a new identity...and new powers. Born into a high-class devil family, it was a strange environment for me to live in since I was a person born without parents in my past life, and forced me to mature at a rapid pace compared to other kids my age. Thanks to my parents, I adapted easily and learned everything I needed to know about becoming a high-class devil which was, in a word, an entirely new environment for me to live in.

My past isn't something that can be shared with easily nor can it be an easy ticket to becoming my friend. Remembering the past is like trying to recall the bad things that you hate during your entire lifetime, a task that did more harm than good. I am but a man with a troubled past, a man who has much to regret yet so little to reminisce. I am a man who was once called the God of War, a title I received after defeating the strongest monsters in my quest to become the strongest human the world has ever seen. I am a man who once led a prestigious guild to innumerable victories, earning both fear and respect among my friends, allies, as well as my enemies. I am a man who once denied the existence of the word called 'love,' and was hereby called the Eternal Bachelor by my old guild mates and closest friends.

Many poems and tales have been recited and sung about my exploits yet those have no meaning in the present. What remains in the past should remain in the past yet they always come back like fireflies attracted to light, a bright light that refuses to disappear no matter how hard I tried or how many times I attempted to do so.

Even today, as a man who has adopted to modern society's acceptable standards and norms, as a normal man just earning a living to provide for himself, I still feel as if there was still something missing, something to complete my entire being.

Focusing in the present, the windows let in a bit of sunlight that told me of the fact that I woke up late instead of the usual four o'clock schedule that I used to follow.

"My lord, it seems that we have guests," a female voice called out to me from downstairs, jerking me out of my thoughts.

"I see, are they enemies?" I ask her without turning my head in the voice's direction.

"Yes my lord. Judging by the power they are emitting, it looks like they're devils. The violent kind," the voice answers back.

"In that case, shall we bid them a warm welcome?"

"Of course my lord. It is rude to let our guests wait, is it not?"

"True. Very True."

Sighing, I sluggishly stand up, still dressed in my plain sleeveless t-shirt, brown shorts, and slippers, and stretched for a bit before opening the door to the outside which led to the second floor hallway.

Ambling along the narrow corridors, I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the inevitable encounter with these so-called 'devils,' creatures that are stronger than any human, gifted with eyes that allow them to see easily at night and also share a weakness to light, the bane of every devil in existence.

This important detail feels similar to the times, in my past life, when I would hunt down dark-aligned monsters who also had an aversion to anything light-based although a select few of those monsters also possessed the ability to resist and even become immune to light-based attacks and spells.

"It seems that she's gone on ahead of me," I thought to myself, stifling a yawn as I neared the staircase, a wide thing with twelve steps and sturdy handrails that didn't break no matter how much pressure I applied to it.

Something tells me that she doesn't need my help at all but it can't hurt to be sure, right?

[][][]

Making my way downwards, I saw one of the devils impaled on a spear, their lifeless eyes staring down in shock at the long wooden shaft sticking out from his chest, rivers of blood staining the walls, and drops of blood coating the clean wooden floors in a crimson hue, as if unable to comprehend the fact that a mere human was able to harm and even kill a devil like him.

"A stain like that will take a while to clean. I just hope that she's willing to clean this mess up." I sigh in response, ignoring the dead corpse a few meters away from me and sauntered towards the main lobby, where I saw two devils alight in flames, the sound of their screams muffled by the intense heat that devoured them until they turned into ash, their struggling a useless attempt at ensuring their own survival.

"You had to call me when you had things under control Theo."

"I'm sorry my lord, I thought that they brought a high-class devil along so I exercised caution and called for you in case I need help."

"Help? You're already strong on your own so you don't need my help at all. Besides, nobody can match up against you in a battle of swords and spears."

"Except for you my lord. You were the one who taught me how to fight and gave me another chance at life."

"Everybody deserves a second chance Theo. Your father most certainly deserved another chance to prove his loyalty despite the negative things his detractors and enemies gave him. In fact, I would've given him another chance to serve faithfully under my command if I were in his lord's shoes."

"My…father, milord?" She asked me.

"I apologize. Not your father but rather you yourself deserved a second chance to serve. A chance that you have used well. Besides, who would've thought that one of the greatest if not the greatest general of the Byzantine Empire would be reincarnated as a beautiful teenage girl? Certainly not the others, and even I was caught off-guard by this revelation."

Indeed, she was beautiful, with long blond hair with bangs that split downwards near her temples, a slim body borne from centuries of training and exercise, fair white skin, deep green eyes that shone like emeralds, and exuded an aura of authority that was felt by everybody around her. A natural born leader blessed with a sharp intellect and a gift for tactics and strategy, she was also the personification of a loyal soldier, one whose unwavering loyalty can never be questioned and a person whom I can trust fully.

She was also dressed in a white apron that covered her white dress that looked as if she just finished cooking our meal for the day. Oddly enough, there were no bloodstains on her apron and she didn't have an ounce of sweat on her face.

"Surely his highness speaks only the truth. I live only to serve and obey. To follow where your hand directs and to serve you with everything that I have."

Well, that last line feels awkward. I've lived for centuries and I'm still surprised by the way she displayed her loyalty towards me. Simply put, a relationship between an adult man and a teenage girl is seen as strange in today's modern society and it is something in which I prefer to maintain the status quo.

"I guess complements aren't your cup of tea, right Theo?"

"No, my lord. For me, complements are tools used to weaken others and to make them more susceptible to deceit."

"You have a point there Theo, speaking of which, how would you like to attend school?"

"Attend school, my lord? I have already learned everything that I need to know so why should I dedicate time to school?"

"School opens you to a world of friendship, a world where you can form bonds with other people your age. You can also benefit from the fact that the current knowledge you possess will eventually be deemed insufficient since new discoveries are being made every day that improve, add, and even replace the things that we thought were true. In other words, you never stop learning and there are so many things to be learned that it requires several lifetimes just to learn them."

"I see, but I can gain this knowledge by self-studying too, right my lord? There's the internet, newspapers, books, as well as the television where I can learn many things, so there's no need for me to attend school at all."

"I won't deny the fact that you could gain that knowledge on your own but there is something wholly different when you're a student compared to being a normal teenage girl. Besides, if not for the knowledge then do it for the sake of friendship. Of forming bonds with other people."

She hesitates for a few seconds before accepting my reasoning which didn't take her long to decide. As long as your arguments made sense then she will give you a proper answer.

Seeing that the situation has been resolved without my help, I trudge back towards the stairs, with Theo cleaning the mess that she made in welcoming our guests.

[][][]

A few minutes later, she calls me down for our breakfast, which is a bit late seeing that it is nearly twelve o'clock in the afternoon. During our meal, we discussed about plans for the future seeing that the devil side has decided to search and persuade me to return to devil society that I've left behind due to my insistence of traveling the world after the Great War.

"I just hope that Mother, Father, and my younger siblings are alright. I have many amends to make if I am to return to the Underworld."

Banishing that thought from my mind I focus on the task at hand, which was how to live our lives normally. People call me a man but that's because I can disguise myself as a man. To my parents, I was just a young adult who has started to mature. I look to be in my fifties but actually I am currently in my twenties which meant that I was an eligible bachelor for those of the opposite sex.

It also made me a target for other devil houses, especially those who sought to increase their power and prestige by marrying into my own family, a practice that I abhorred regardless of the reason they had for doing so.

"My lord, are you going to attend school as well?"

"Yes Theo, I'm going to go to school with you not as a student but as a teacher, so you can be sure that we will always remain in close proximity with each other."

"But it will make you an easier target for your enemies to follow. Are you sure you're okay with your decision my lord?" She had a worried tone as she asked me this question and, judging by the look on her face, she didn't want me to get injured since I've made many enemies throughout the centuries, with most of them now six feet under.

"I am okay with my decision Theo and don't worry, I will make sure that my enemies will think twice before attempting to attack me," I tell her. She just accepts my reasoning without question, knowing that I can defend myself just fine and that I created a spell that will immediately teleport her to my side if necessary.

The next few days were spent preparing and falsifying our papers so that I can be employed as a teacher while Theo will be enrolled as a first year student.

The school? Kuoh Academy, an all-girls school that recently turned co-ed and is now accepting male students into its ranks.

A shame that some of my companions are currently preoccupied with their own problems and issues. I hope to see them again soon because something tells me that things are going to change, really change, and not for the better.

I'll need all the help that I can get if I am to wither the upcoming storm.

* * *

**Peerage List:**

**King: The main character of this fic (Former Rune Knight, reborn as a high-class devil)**

**Queen: -**

**Bishop 1: -**

**Bishop 2: -**

**Knight 1: Theodora Belisarius (Reincarnated as a teenage girl, reborn as a devil)**

**Knight 2: -**

**Rook 1: -**

**Rook 2: -**

**Pawns 1-8: -**

**Author's Note:**

**Just a little something that I was urged to write. I'm not sure whether or not to continue since my purpose was to merely lighten a burden that I've wanted to drop for a few months now.**

**As you may have noticed from the title alone, this is a fic where the main character is overpowered so for those of you who dislike overpowered original characters, read another fic instead of this one.**

**There will also be references to his past life as a Rune Knight since this is a RO and Highschool DxD crossover after all, as well as certain weapons that will elicit questions and answers as to how he acquired them in the first place.**

**Also, I just noticed that writing in the first person feels more natural for me, although I fear that the rest of the characters won't be given focus, but that's to be expected when writing in the first person point of view, right? Third person or first person, it's going to be a challenge either way.**

**Aside from that, I'm deciding on whether or not to create my own characters for to fill the main character's peerage, or to just pluck a couple of people from different universes and put them in his peerage.**

**A message to all the new reader's: This is not a harem story so if you don't like it then read some other stories since I'd rather much prefer a normal pairing that a family of concubines.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It seems that I've contracted the writing bug for this fic so I've decided to continue writing this story. **

**With regards to updates, I will update anytime I've finished writing a chapter usually within a week although there are times when I need more research which will take more than a week, and other times, I can write so much that the newest chapter will be released in less time than usual.**

**For now, I hope you guys will enjoy this second chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

2

* * *

It is said that a man's life ends when his mortal body dies and is sent to the afterlife.

There is some truth to this statement, although there are those who, even in death, are remembered and renowned for their accomplishments, triumphs, and heroic deeds…as well as their infamies, failures, defeats, and vices that dampened their successes and are instead remembered because of their infamous reputations that history has written about them.

And yet, men like them are the ones remembered by history as people who changed the world through their actions that without it, wouldn't have made the world as it is today. It is for this very reason that a few people are born destined for great things. Things that only they know. Things that lead to change in the world.

Some men are not aware of their destiny yet have taken steps unaware that it will eventually lead them to that goal.

Some men are aware of their destiny yet have no idea on how to act upon them in order for it to be realized.

Some men are both aware of their destiny and know how to act upon them yet they doubt themselves if what they're doing is the right thing.

The first two are the most common cases of men whose names have been permanently written in history's pages, while only a few men exist that satisfy the third criteria.

However, fate has other plans and thus has chosen to interfere in the affairs of the world leading to the birth of a man whose destiny has already been set.

Only time will tell whether he will lead the world to peace or plunge it into a state of strife and chaos for great men born with great destinies change the course of history just by their mere presence alone, and that their actions will further increase the rate at which history changes.

Thus, another history is written in the life of this man, a man who has lived once and has lived yet again.

Let the world be at the mercy of his presence for he is the harbinger of change…

[][][]

The morning sun shone brightly as Augustus sat on a couch located in the living room waiting for Theodora to finish changing, occupying himself by juggling two bright blazing balls of fire on both hands, a look of intense concentration present on his face. It was times like these where he practiced his magic to keep himself in shape and also had the added benefit of increasing his magic reserves by a miniscule amount which was already a lot due to his massive reserves of demonic energy which surpassed that of the Four Great Satan's combined, and rumored to rival even the power of God himself who perished in the Great War centuries ago.

Inside, the living room featured a flat screen television, a sound system and four chairs, two located on both sides of the couch. It was a large space that you could find in any spacious home and was, by all standards, normal with a few pictures decorating the walls and a round clock ticking in the background, the time showing six thirty on its face.

"Theo, are you ready?" He called out, taking care not to drop the balls of fire he was juggling since a single ball could burn down their house faster than a forest fire. The house that they lived in was a large two-floor house complete with both a swimming pool and a lawn, and all the basic amenities needed for a fully functioning house and featured six bedrooms, one each for both him and Theodora, and the others reserved for his peerage members who are arriving individually from their individual journeys.

However, their house was also located near Kuoh Academy which was only a ten minute walk from their house and due to this knowledge, it was a given that they always had a lot of time to spare to prepare themselves for school because today was their first day and that, for him, is important since it allows the both of them to give a good first impression that will hopefully result in them being welcomed as part of the Kuoh community.

"Not yet my lord, give me a few more minute to prepare," she shouted back. It was a surprise to Augustus that Theo would take time to change since it only happened when attending an important meeting or special occasion. Even after becoming his servant, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Theodora was, regardless of the fact that she was a reincarnation of Belisarius himself, still a normal teenage girl like others her age although it only made her stand out from the rest due to her beauty and seriousness that reminded him of a strict queen that demanded absolute obedience and respect from her subjects.

In this case however, it was more like she was a loyal knight who took her job seriously and saw the slightest mistake in her duty as a big affront to her status as his right-hand man—or rather woman for that matter.

As he continued to juggle the balls of fire in his hands, now six in total, he heard the door to her room creak open, signaling that she was now dressed and ready for school, and dismissed the balls of fire he was juggling on both hands.

Rising up from the couch, he proceeded to the dining room, passing by the staircase where he saw Theodora, now dressed in the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform, descending down the stairs like a princess, her posture that of royalty, her steps as graceful as the last, back straight, chin up and a refined air around her. In fact, it can be said that she was indeed the definition of a genuine princess, albeit a serious one.

"You look good in that uniform of yours Theo. It fits you perfectly," he told her without an inch of flattery or sarcasm in his voice, his dark brown eyes holding nothing back.

"Thank you my lord. It pays to be prim and proper always especially since today is a special occasion," she answered in a flat tone that suited her personality quite well. It didn't surprise him since in her old life, she was a military commander that gave her unquestionable loyalty to her lord and always followed his lord's instructions to the letter.

"Yes Theo, today is a day that needs to be remembered for it is the first day of school and it is tradition that we make a good impression on those who will be my students and fellow faculty, and those who will be your classmates, for the rest of the school year."

"Indeed, my lord. This way, we can create new connections that will help us in our plans without having them be involved at the same time."

"That's what we're here for right? Besides, this place is rife with activity, no doubt due to the presence of several devils in the area, as well as the unauthorized movements of a few fallen angel groups that has led to the deaths of several sacred gear users in the past month."

"So you're saying that this place is buzzing with supernatural activity, my lord?"

"Yes Theo, that's precisely correct, and thus a certain Fallen Angel asked if can spare time for a job he wanted me to do for him."

Theo's eyes narrowed in suspicion upon hearing the word 'Fallen Angel', knowing the name of the person he was referring to. Her reaction was the result of a misunderstanding that brought two of Azazel's most powerful lieutenants on the verge of death, mistaking the two as assassins sent to kill him.

"Did Azazel ask you to kill these same fallen angels my lord?" She said Azazel's name in a suspicious tone which showed that, even centuries after the said incident, he was someone that couldn't be trusted despite the fact that Azazel himself was known for his pacifist nature and obsession with sacred gear research.

"Well, he did ask for it as a favor, although he told me that someone was working behind his back, and that once I've found and exposed him, I am to terminate him, although he admitted that he didn't have much evidence to expose him and his crimes."

His response was the result of Azazel having doubts as to the loyalty of some of his subordinates, which raised the question of the identity of the one commanding said killings in the area.

"Is that so, my lord?"

"Indeed Theo, although we ourselves have to be careful as well and tread lightly since this territory belongs to one of the seventy-two pillars. We wouldn't want to create a ruckus right?"

"Yes, my lord. It is better to be prudent and patient rather than to be brazen and reckless if you desire a peaceful solution."

"Haha, it seems that the things that I've taught you are still applicable even in today's modern society."

"Of course my lord. Your words are the truth and only fools ignore its wisdom."

They discussed a few things before the two of them went towards the dining room, where their breakfast was already served, courtesy of Theo who was diligent enough to sacrifice a few hours of sleep to assume the role of a cook, which meant delicious meals that can satiate the hunger of even the most voracious eater.

Besides, Augustus was aware that she was the peerage's 'Five Star Chef' because of her ability to make even the most simplest and blandest of meals a feast fit for a king. He himself knew this as well, and had no problem giving her the role of cook.

Both ate their meals in silence, with Theo occasionally asking him a few questions regarding school and the things she had to expect once inside.

After their meal, Augustus used magic to clean the dishes while Theodora was the one who dried them using wind magic which gave them enough time to arrive early at school.

Using storage magic, she grabbed her school bag from the inside, slung it over her shoulder and waited for Augustus, who was double-checking the contents of his briefcase to ensure that everything was in order and that nothing was missing from its place. Satisfied, he clasped the buttons of his briefcase shut, gestured for Theo to go on ahead of him, and, once outside, firmly locked the gate shut, ensuring that even the best lock picker couldn't pick it no matter how hard they tried.

"So Theo, are you ready for your first day of school?" He asked her, who stood in front of him with the same serious expression on her perfectly unblemished face.

"Yes, my lord. Any other orders you have for me?"

"Only three Theo: Act like a normal student, don't blow your cover and hold back when necessary. That is all."

The only response he got was an affirmative nod which meant that she understood his orders correctly and walked side-by-side together on their way to school, unaware that someone was watching them from atop a tall building.

"Hohoho! It seems that you're back Augustus, and with Theodora no less. Things are going to change with your presence here, and as promised, I shall lend you my help," the man muttered before he disappeared, black feathers being dispersed by the wind erasing any trace of his presence.

[][][]

Above the skies of the Indian Ocean, a ten-winged Fallen Angel who was covered in a grey cloak flapped its wings gently, adjusting the speed at which it flew due to the air currents that changed abruptly and without warning.

The skies were a clear blue, the cool winds making the fallen angel's cloak flutter softly with the wind which didn't affect the being one bit, a sign that it knew what it was doing and adapted accordingly depending on the current wind speeds around it.

"That damn Valkyrie left me without telling me," the being grumbled which, by the tone of her voice, belonged to a young woman.

"Once I get my hands on her, I'll…" at this, she just sighed in response, knowing that complaining won't get her nowhere and will only complicate things further in the long run.

Dismissing the thought from her head, she turned her focus towards reaching her destination before nighttime since she wanted to be the first one to arrive before the others, an agreement they upheld due to the promise they made, which was to grow stronger before getting back together, obsidian black wings flapping in excitement which made her lose control and nearly made her fall towards the deep blue sea below her.

She just shook her head in embarrassment, if such a thing was possible, and increased the speed at which she was moving, hoping to cover more distance before afternoon.

"I wonder how master is doing…." She trailed off, not knowing the status of her master who taught her many forms of magic that, along with her fallen angel powers, made her one of the most powerful spell-casters in history...which has yet to be acknowledged by everybody aside from the rest of her companions.

Besides, no one would expect the last remaining survivor of the Springfield family to be born as a fallen angel who was also reincarnated into a devil and although this fact was known by a few people, those same people were, for a lack of a better term, now sleeping underneath the earth together with the worms.

[][][]

A young woman with medium length fiery red hair with strands framing both sides of her face walked out of the aircraft, taking each step as a precaution due to the fact that the Jet Bridges used currently by airports around the world felt as if they were about to collapse to the ground despite its usefulness by easing the burden on the part of the passenger to reach the airport safely and in an efficient manner.

Her deep blue eyes made her stand out from among the mass of passengers, getting the attention of every male in the vicinity including the plane stewards, security guards, and even the airport personnel themselves. It was understandable since her snow-white complexion, paired with her above average height and voluptuous figure, was the definition of a beautiful woman, an obvious fact complicated by the fact that it dwarfed the beauty of the other women and girls in the vicinity.

Unknown to everybody, she was, by human standards, not a human due to her otherworldly beauty that made it obvious that she came from someplace else, somewhere not of this world.

Ignoring the looks everybody gave her, she took an escalator that led to the first floor where the baggage machine was running, with traveling bags of all shapes and sizes being displayed on top of their flat surfaced conveyor belts as they snaked their way in a cyclic manner, with some of the passengers cursing due to the difficulty that they had in finding and grabbing their own baggage's with tags stapled on it to denote the owner of those same bags.

After the second cycle, she finally found her baggage, a maroon colored traveling bag with four wheels underneath whose handles were pushed down, and grabbed it quickly with such speed that nobody noticed it, a fact for which the woman was thankful for since she was supposed to be undercover and not expose herself recklessly to avoid unwanted attention.

"Now, where's the commander's home," she muttered, extending her traveling bags handles and, rifling through the pockets in her fur cloak, unfolded the small piece of paper where a hastily scribbled map of the said place was drawn, which, for a lack of a better word, was so bad that she uttered a string of curses that made the people around her shudder in fear, and avoided making contact with her eyes as she narrowed them into tiny slits in an attempt to understand something, or anything really, that could be learned from such a pathetic excuse of a map.

"Whatever, I'll look for the commander's home on my own. Speaking of which…" the woman looked around her and found a Burger Prince outlet and, immediately grabbing her traveling bags handles, walked at a brisk place towards its direction, turning and twisting her body to avoid bumping into people as she neared its location.

"It's been awhile since I've eaten from fast food chains, and I'm in the mood for some burgers so what should I order? Hmm…" the woman runs her eyes over the menu located above the counter, where the cashier waited patiently in response as the woman scrunched her face in deep thought, unable to choose between a big sized burger or a medium sized burger.

A few minutes pass before making her decision to order four big sized burgers paired with large drinks, to the shock of the cashier, who stuttered as she politely asked the woman to repeat her order.

Paying for the meal, with the woman telling the cashier in charge to keep the change, she made her way towards an empty seat with a round table, with tray in hand filled with the food she ordered, and the cashier taking the initiative to carry the tray where the drinks were placed in. The woman, upon seeing the cashier bringing the tray with drinks approach her table, gave her a tip for her extra hard work, and was thanked by the cashier, with the woman telling the cashier that she deserved it because she took the time to assist her customer in bringing her order to her table.

Focusing back on the meal in front of her, she thanked the Gods for arriving safely, before grabbing one of the burgers inside their containers, taking a bite that made her feel as if she was in heaven.

"So good!" She moaned, savoring the taste of the burger in her hand, taking another bite which was larger than the first one, with a look of happiness in her face that made her glow in a bright light.

"Oh big sis, you're here too?" A girl's voice called out to her, which snapped her out of her illusion as she turned her head behind her, where a pretty blonde girl with wavy hair and curled strands resting on her shoulders stood dressed in a white blouse covered by a light blue jack unzipped halfway with a pleated white skirt that reached down her knees, and brown leather boots that gave off the impression of a model who just came from overseas.

"Eh, is that you Maria?" The woman exclaimed in shock, caught off-guard by the fact that the once ordinary looking girl was now a pretty model.

"You've grown up so much that you surprised me!"

"R-really? I-I see…" the girl stuttered, her face flushed since she was someone who still wasn't used to being given compliments and that being given one was something that was still a foreign concept to her.

"Aw, c'mon Maria! Get used to being showered with compliments since you really are pretty. In fact, I can boldly say that your beauty is on par with Theodora's, whom I haven't seen in a long while."

"E-Eh?! N-no, that's not true! Not true at all! Theodora is much more beautiful than me, and is much more composed."

"Composed? Sheesh, she can get flustered if you know the right buttons to press that will piss her off. Want me to teach you?"

"Ahahaha, no thanks! I'd rather conserve my life than risk her anger," Maria answered sheepishly, knowing that Theodora's temper, on the very few times she became angry, always resulted in collateral damage, a fact that the rest of their group is aware of.

"If you say so, although you're missing out on some fun time that you could have just by making her angry," the woman said dismissively, gesturing for the girl to seat beside her and grabbing a burger for her to eat.

"So, how did your training go?" The woman asked Maria, who told her everything that has happened for the past five years.

They continued to talk, eventually deciding to look for their master's place without consulting the poorly drawn map given to them.

[][][]

In the depths of the Underworld, in the southern part of the continent, a massive piece of land belonged to one of the seventy-two families, filled with mines that produced stones of every kind, rich and fertile farmland, and a large forge that served as a place where weapons could be created.

"Achilles, Musashi, I have orders for both of you," a man called out to them. The man stood facing the windows that gave a great view of the farmland, where many animals pastured and crops grew healthy and strong due to the care his family put into raising them.

Almost immediately, two magic circles materialized out of thin air that belonged to the Eligor family, the most battle-hardened of all the pillars. They were also acknowledged as geniuses of war, with the current head defeating Diehauser Belial, the number one ranking Rating game champion, thrice before withdrawing from the Rating Games to focus on managing the family's affairs.

Standing behind the man were two people with completely different personalities.

The first one was a rugged and handsome man in his twenties with curly brown hair and hazel eyes with a smirk on his face. He also had a lean build and was dressed in full bronze armor, with bronze greaves on his heels, bronze bracers on his arms, his round bronze shield and long wooden spear strapped on his back.

He was no other than the descendant of Achilles, the Hero of the Trojan War, and a hero famously known for slaying Hector in single combat in revenge for killing his friend Patroclus.

The second person was a middle-aged man with a gaunt face, a beard with pointed tips that ran down both sides of his mouth, sharp black eyes, and black hair styled in a chonmage haircut. He had a slightly muscular build and was dressed in a dark blue kimono with a haori and hakama worn over the kimono, and a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied into the back ensuring free movement of the arms.

From his aura alone, it was obvious that he was man who has spent a lifetime honing his skills, reaching and surpassing his original limits. A man whose name was shrouded in myth, a man who perfected the art of two-handed swordplay and a man arguably called as Japan's Greatest Swordsman, Miyamoto Musashi.

"Hey gramps, how'd it go?"

"Traveling was fun, I got to meet many different kinds of people and has given me more time to reflect."

"Maaan, I'm so jealous. I wish I could travel myself, but I prefer fighting against anybody I could challenge to a fight. My arms are twitching you know?"

"You're looking for fights again? Take control of your urges boy because they will control you instead if you're not careful."

"Haha, don't worry about it gramps! I've got it all figured out!"

"Now you two, if you're done talking then let's get down to business shall we?" The man asked them, his voice having an air of authority around it, silencing both men as they diverted their attention towards their master.

"You need us for an errand, Lord Eligor?"

"Yes, Musashi. I want you to look for clues regarding the whereabouts of my son. Take as much time as you need. It doesn't matter how insignificant the clues are as long as I can confirm with my own two eyes that he is still alive."

"Are we allowed to use force, old man?" Achilles asked him impatiently, which didn't affect the man one bit.

"Of course. If they bar you from gathering evidence, take them out."

"Hahaha, alright! It's been awhile since I've last had a decent battle."

"Boy, you need to tone down your enthusiasm for trouble because it is a magnet for even more trouble."

"Is that all gramps? You're getting too old for being a teacher," Achilles taunted him, which made the man angry.

"Don't call me old! And show some manners for once, boy!" He snapped, which only made Achilles laugh even harder.

Both disappear in a flash of light, still bickering with each other, the man still facing the widows, his unseen face reflecting on the things that have happened in the past and the changes that had occurred during his son's absence.

[][][]

* * *

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**Peerage List:**

**King: Original Character (former rune knight, reborn as a high-class devil)**

**Queen: -**

**Bishop 1: -**

**Bishop 2: -**

**Knight 1: Theodora Belisarius (reborn as a teenage girl, reincarnated as a devil)**

**Knight 2: -**

**Rook 1: -**

**Rook 2: -**

**Pawns 1-8: -**

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

**Author's Notes:**

**I've decided to switch to a third person point of view to give the rest of his peerage focus in the story. I also had the liberty of adding back the Eligor Family, who were one of the extinct houses in Highschool DxD canon. Obviously, many things will change which will also affect canon although I'll do my best in sticking to it as best as I can…**

**...but since this is fan fiction, then events are bound to change so there's no avoiding that either.**

**As usual, I'm having a hard time creating OC's for my character's peerage since I'm still looking for ways to integrate and, if forced, other characters from other universes. **

**It also pushed my creativity to its absolute limit…or to infinity for that matter. So many ideas, so many choices...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. If you didn't, then I'll do better on all future chapters in the story.**

**The Endless Tower from RO will also be making its appearance later on in the fic and is connected to the main character's old memories.**

**Update:**

**Also, to the reviewer who asked whether is a harem: No, its not a harem.**

**Changed Belhauser to Diehauser since I used the wrong spelling in writing his name.**

**[][][][][][][][][][]**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the very long update everyone due to the fact that after uploading Chapter 2, my brain was immediately bombarded by thousands of ideas, so much so that I was unable to write for nearly three months and spent those months organizing and filtering every single one of those ideas.**

**Even now, ideas continue to appear before me, making it hard for me to focus on updating my story. If it annoys you then I understand if you don't want to read my fic anymore. **

**There's also the fact that schoolwork is taking up large chunks of spare time so expect some long updates to come.**

**With this in mind, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter since I wrote three alternate Chapter 3's in the off-chance that this specific chapter three won't work out.**

**Fortunately, it did, and after racking my brain with ideas, here it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**Update: I just uploaded this chapter again due to some sentence fragments within the story that disrupted the overall flow of the chapter.**

* * *

3

* * *

The cycle of life is never-ending. Absolute. Fixed. Constant.

In chaos, order.

In war, peace.

In cowardice, courage.

In greed, discipline.

In anger, calmness.

In defeat, victory.

In arrogance, humility.

In life, death.

With these in mind, live your life to the fullest. Don't be irresponsible.

One chance. One try. One life.

No Resets, No Save States, and No Back-ups.

How will you live your life today?

[][][]

The streets that lead to Kuoh Academy's entrance gate was filled with a mass of students chatting, gossiping, and babbling things that all growing up teenagers talk about. They were a diverse mix, with some of them foreigners based on their skin complexions, and it was also obvious that there were more boys than girls which only proved that it was indeed an only-girls school until a few years ago.

A private school that recently turned co-ed, it looked like a high-class school exclusive for only those of noble blood and aristocratic lineage which made it stand out from the rest of the other schools in the area. There's also the fact that there were many international students from abroad also attending the school so it was expected that the students, as well as the school administrators, should have been used to it by now.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case at all since Augustus and Theodora stood out like a sore thumb from among the mass of students entering the school gates. Indeed, everyone in the vicinity was awe-struck not only by their presence but also by their looks, his broad-shouldered and lean physique and Theodora's slim and lithe figure being compared to supermodels featured on fashion magazines, a fact that they both ignored since they were currently immersed in their own discussion.

"My lord, this place reminds me of those mansions back in Europe from the way they look."

"A coincidence, yes? You should've been used to it by now Theo since some schools trace their histories back during the 17th and 18th centuries, with some even further back, and that this school is no exception to that rule although I'm having doubts about that as well."

His observation held some truth due to the fact that some schools founded a long time ago were built with that era's available materials as well as architectural ideas and design constraints so it was a given that, more often than not, they would retain their old designs and the architecture of their antiquities even after a hundred years have passed.

Of course, there was also the knowledge that the school itself was owned by the Gremory group, although something told him that another group was working together with them and that what appeared to be the surface had some things hidden beyond its depths, things that he was determined to discover, whether he was in foreign territory or not.

While they continued their conversation, they were unaware of the looks given to them by the people around them, with some pointing, gossiping and even squealing from some of the girls, with the boys having lecherous looks on their faces when they ogled Theodora's slim figure. It was obvious that they stood out like stars, and some even commented that they look like a family, with Augustus being seen as the father, and Theodora as the daughter, and reminded everyone of a television drama where only the father and daughter are the only ones living together due to the death of the mother and that the father himself worked tirelessly to provide for his only daughter who was also an honor student at school and saw the father as someone to lean on.

Until they stepped beyond the school gates, they continued to talk, ignoring the attention being given to them, and the topic then shifted to their next course of action, namely, how to contact the devils inside the school to get an audience with them so that all misconceptions and erroneous assumptions would be cleared.

Miscommunication leads to misunderstanding after all, so it was imperative that they need to meet up with the Gremory group as well as their allies since this was their territory and that Augustus was aware that he needed to get their permission before he could establish his base of operations within the city.

"My lord, how can we get in contact with the group in charge of this place?" Theodora asked him curiously.

"We make acquaintances with their group, or rather request for a meeting with one of their members through one of their own. This way, a proper and civilized conversation will ensure between our group and theirs."

"I see, by requesting an audience with their group, this ensures that talks will proceed smoothly and without much problems. Am I correct, my lord?" Theodora asks him in a confirming tone answered by a nod from Augustus indicating that she made her conclusion correctly.

"Correct Theo. It is important to rely on peaceful methods since they are your first tools for diplomacy although I'll admit, it sometimes can lead to more harm than good if done poorly which eventually leads to war," he replied, raising his head and running his eyes over the entirety of the building in front of them while the rest of the incoming students gave them looks of curiosity as if it was the first time they saw their faces.

After a few minutes, he lowered his head and signaled for Theodora to follow, both taking their steps together, like a father and daughter scene straight out of a television drama. Again, they gave off that impression and has remained that way ever since he made her a part of his peerage, something which he has gotten used to and, as much as he hated to admit, hope would never change.

The saying that people do indeed get used to the presence and influence others holds true, especially if one saw them as a surrogate father or mother.

[][][]

Once inside, Augustus and Theodora split-up to go to their respective classrooms, his destination the third-year classrooms and her the second floor classrooms or more specifically, the classroom of a certain pervert.

As they went their separate ways, Augustus bumped into a beautiful girl with crimson-red hair and a buxom figure which surprised him since she looked like one of his childhood friends.

"She looks like Regina except for her hair," he thought, observing the girl who was shorter than him, only reaching up to his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You must be Mr. Augustus, the new teacher yes?" The girl asked him. Taking a closer look, she indeed resembled Regina, his childhood friend, with the trademark crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

He also took the time to sense her power to determine whether or not she possessed the same power that Regina had since the Gremory Clan were known for their perfect control of their magic powers that more than compensated for their lack of power.

_Bael_ was the thought of Augustus once he ran a quick scan of her power, indicating that she was blessed with the ability to use the Power of Destruction that was naturally found among the heirs of the Bael Clan.

"To think that the power of the Bael Clan would be passed down to the Gremory lineage is…" Augustus muttered silently, "A very scary power indeed, but it's still a tiny droplet compared to her power."

What he was referring to was Regina's Apocalypse power, a power that she was born with that surpassed the destructive power of the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction by a hundred fold and was well-suited to mass destruction and can wipe out entire armies in mere seconds.

It was a power that can only be equaled by his own War Magic and Claudia's Storm Magic, the former surpassing it in terms of the rate at which it destroys everything, the latter possessing more power that could destroy a fourth of the underworld at low power, or ninety-five percent of the underworld at full power. There was a reason why she was called the 'Crimson Genius,' a title that the Gremory family of old held with genuine pride and tempered arrogance.

Things are different now, however, and the title remains vacant since no one, not even the Crimson Ruin Princess, is eligible nor qualified enough to inherit the title.

"That's right. I am the new mathematics teacher for the third year students. You must be Rias Gremory then, I presume?" He answered, asking a question that caught her off-guard.

"He knows about me? Impossible. This is the first time we've met," Rias thought furiously, unable to accept the fact that someone knows her by name, with that certain someone a high-class devil like herself who was a legend in his own right.

But she doesn't know that yet, and in the coming weeks and months to follow, she would know why he was called as such.

"It seems that I've shaken her up a bit," thought Augustus, seeing Rias' eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew that he was treading on dangerous ground and that for all his power, he preferred settling things the peaceful way because he's had enough of fighting…for now.

To break the tension, Rias took the initiative, making it easier for Augustus to plan his next response.

"I-is that so, Professor?" She answered, unable to say it properly due to the fact that she was up against someone who, at the very least, knew something about her and her family.

"Yes, Ms. Rias. I guess I'll see you later in class, then?" He answered, quirking his eyebrows in confirmation, followed by a slight nod of Rias' head in reply.

Augustus just walked passed her, a slight smirk on his face, while Rias turned her head to his direction, her gaze filled with suspicion and fear. Understandable, since it was a given that information is a precious resource, and is something that costs more than money, and that in the wrong hands will lead to sensitive information being leaked to others who are interested in it and expose her family, friends as well as acquaintances to danger.

"I must know more about him," Rias decided, seeing Augustus' back vanishing near the third floor staircase.

In the midst of it all was a blonde-haired girl spying near the corner, her back against the wall, dark green eyes scrutinizing her closely.

"Friend or foe? If she attempts anything against his lordship, then I will not hold back," she muttered, feeling the urge to materialize her sword. Even though she had perfect control over her impulses, there were times that it was too much for her to hold back and required more extreme measures, like 'sparring' against the other members of their group, or hunting down a couple of 'rogue' elements irrespective of whether or not they were angels, fallen angels, devils, dragons or even other Gods.

Instead, she quelled it and decided to walk back to her classroom which was, incidentally, close to the classroom of a certain pervert who attempted to ogle her along with his two friends.

The result? Let's just say that it was something better off forgotten, and meant nothing to her mission assigned to her by Augustus.

[][][]

The downtown area of the city was bustling with people as two figures covered in gray cloaks with their hoods down went for a stroll around the stalls and stores that dotted the city. With the sun now shining at its highest zenith signaling the start of the afternoon heat, many walkers decided to buy ice cream cones to alleviate the intense temperature, while others bought water bottles to keep themselves hydrated throughout the afternoon. Others went to cafés to cool down and at the same time have an ice cold drink to cool down their bodies.

Yet despite the increasing temperature, only the pair showed no signs of being weakened nor tired, their strides as normal as taking a walk in a good day. They were also involved in deep conversation, their voices only murmurs heard by the people that passed them by.

The pair also garnered their attention, with some muttering that they looked like supermodels, their beauty enchanting everyone that saw them. Such is the frightening power of a devil's charms, although to be frank, this particular group naturally had it and eliminated the need for mundane spells and bland cantrips.

It is also an accepted fact that as devils grow older, their need to look younger than their age increases to the point of obsession.

"I'm telling you Yuki, we must arrive at his house before nighttime!" A woman's voice told her companion, an athletic girl whose long dark violet hair was tied in a long ponytail that went down to her waist and light gray eyes that shone like opals.

"Lady Claudia, Lord Augustus gave me explicit orders to protect you from assassins, that's why it's dangerous for us to roam around the city exposing ourselves to our enemies," the girl answered in a calm but firm tone, determined to keep her promise no matter what since she took her job as a bodyguard seriously.

A bodyguard that used the skills of assassination and espionage to ensure that her target was protected. For her, it was a disgrace to let the client get killed under her watch regardless of the reason and that she owed her life to both the woman and her lord for giving her another chance to live.

The woman she was talking to looked to be in her twenties, with caramel eyes and dark brown hair that reached down half her back and strands resting comfortably on her shoulders at the front. In terms of looks, she was the definition of a perfect woman, as if she was the reincarnation of the Goddess of Beauty herself which, thanks to a certain magic spell, was kept to a minimum to avoid chaos.

"So? I can take care of myself without his help, and I'm not some helpless dimwit that requires saving," the woman answered flippantly, ignoring the resigned face the girl displayed.

"Besides, you can use your unmatchable cloaking skills and black poison to ensure that those would-be assassins die a peaceful death without alerting them to our presence right?"

"B-but Lady Claudia! It's not as simple as what you're implying!" The girl answered in a heated voice that attracted the attention of some of the people nearby.

"E-eh?! R-really? I'm sorry! I just…" the woman blushes in response, berating herself for answering the girl's queries in a condescending manner.

The girl just blinked in surprise before apologizing for her behavior after seeing that she was out of line in answering her, and continued their conversation, the sun's rays much brighter than before.

As they passed by the fountain, the atmosphere suddenly changed from a normal afternoon to an ominous sunset, with a twelve-winged Fallen Angel floating in the sky, jet black wings spread out like an angel of death.

Both women ceased their conversation and stopped walking, their eyes focused towards a man with blonde hair with shades of black at its tips.

"Azazel, what brings you to our presence?" The woman asked the fallen angel, leaking out a bit of her demonic aura that made him sweat in fear which he masked in an easy-going smile.

He knew that he was gambling his life on the line just by appearing in front of her, a woman who defeated the Ten Seraphs during the Great War, and put the fear of devils into the hearts and minds of the low-ranking, middle-ranking and even high-ranking angels who witnessed the fight, if it could be called that in the first place.

In the words of one of his lieutenants, it was more like a one-sided beat down rather than a fight, an extremely powerful devil on one side and the combined power of the Ten Seraphs on the other. A representation of just how powerful the devil side was despite the fact that they suffered huge casualties due to the ineptitude of most of their field commanders.

The same could also be said of Augustus' fight with the Four Great Seraphim which ended with the same outcome: a one-sided beat down where he brought all four on the brink of death and were only saved due to his disgust on the horrendous casualties being suffered by all three sides, stopping his assault and giving them another chance to live which earned him Michael's eternal gratitude and a promise to help him in his endeavors in the future, even if it went against the authority of God himself who, thankfully, was dead and gone.

Needless to say, everyone knew that facing them was equal to asking being killed a thousand times over, and their names served as a deterrent to those foolish enough to invade the Underworld itself. This wasn't factoring in the presence of a certain red-haired woman who grew up with both her and Augustus.

"I just came to tell you that Augustus is currently teaching at Kuoh Academy," he answered quickly, not bothering to take his time for fear of being completely vaporized by her Thunder Magic, a magic she inherited due to her Furfur bloodline that also included Storm Magic and, along with the Celestial Magic she inherited from the Stolas Clan, made her a frightening opponent to go up against.

In fact, she was called the 'Underworld's Most Powerful Woman' and it was a title that wasn't just for show since in her veins flows the blood of the original Asmodeus, with unconfirmed reports of her also having the blood of the original Leviathan flowing through her as well.

"I see, and what made you take the time to tell me of this, Azazel?" Claudia asked him, leaking out even more of her power that made him shiver in genuine fear.

"Good thing the info I got was correct. If not, I would've been dead by now," he thought, picking his words carefully to avoid agitating her.

"I thought I should just give you the heads up as to what Augustus was doing right now. No harm in it right?"

"Hmm, is that so?" She muttered. "In any case, at least you're telling the truth. If not…you know what'll happen right?"

"O-Of course I do! I know exactly what would happen," Azazel answered in a frightened tone.

"Then I guess we're done here, right Azazel?" Claudia replied, alleviating the fear that was about to burst out of his body.

"Pretty much. Besides, there has been reports with regards to the increase in supernatural activity around this area."

She gave him a look that spoke of suspicion and skepticism due to his infamous reputation as an eccentric and unpredictable person.

It only lasted for a few seconds though before she gestured to Azazel, indicating that he had permission to leave in her presence.

With one final wave of his hand, he turned towards the other direction, the surroundings now reverting back to their original state.

"So, he's still making his rounds eh?" The maid commented. Even though she was, compared to the others, still a rookie, having fought in the war between the Old Satan Faction and the Anti-Satan Faction, she was seen as the strongest of the super-devils, having beaten Sirzechs and Ajuka in the past.

"He may be old, but he is still one of the strongest beings alive, right up there with me, Augustus, and Regina. You also are one of the strongest Yuki even though nobody, aside from our group, knows it yet."

At this statement, a frown marred her face, indicating that she doubted her claim of her being one of the strongest beings.

"Just because I was born in the House of Lucifuge doesn't mean that I can brag about my prowess Lady Claudia. Instead of magic, I use espionage, subterfuge, and assassination techniques to kill unlike my kin who rely on magic to do their bidding."

"Even if that's the case, you're still more powerful than Grayfia and Euclid combined even though you held back a lot when you fought both centuries ago."

What Claudia meant was the 'spar' that the three siblings had in an attempt to prove who was the most powerful living Lucifuge member alive that earned the right to be called the strongest of their line.

The result? A brutal beat down that left both Grafiya and Euclid in a coma, and Yuki herself suffering only minor injuries, most coming from her techniques that dealt damage to herself.

"But I don't want that to happen again," Yuki answered, "even though Euclid has continued to remain loyal to Rizevrim Lucifer and Grafiya is content with being Sirzechs wife, they are still my siblings in blood, and killing them will only be a last resort if necessary."

"You still care about them even after all these years huh? I wish I had siblings like you did, although that was from a time long past…" she trailed off, gazing at the vast expanse of sky on the horizon.

Yuki turned her head towards her who had a far-away look in her eyes as if reminiscing and remembering about the past.

A few minutes past before they resumed their stroll, with a solemn atmosphere now dominating the rest of their way.

[][][]

The bloody remains of several exorcists dotted the interior of the wide hallway, bloodstains decorating the walls, and the smell of burnt flesh saturating the air inside. Some of them had their insides blown from the inside out, now a mangled slab of meat that splattered on the floor while others had their heads loped off from their necks, lifeless models that were once brimming with life.

In the middle of the hallway stood a young man in his twenties with reddish-brown hair and golden-eyes dressed in a black long coat, black pants, black leather shoes, and a white uniform underneath the coat with a red necktie tied around the collar.

"I shouldn't have used the shotgun in battling them," he muttered, using a white towel to wipe off the blood stains on the shotgun held by his right hand.

"It's too bloody, too unsightly and too troublesome to clean up, but it's simple, brutal and effective." The man sighs in response, tossing the now blood stained towel on one of the corpses near him.

Such a sight was a common occurrence among exorcists that held the belief that all devils were easy to kill, requiring not much strategy other than attacking them with light-based weaponry and relying on their fanatical faith for strength. It was a fatal belief, one that cost their lives as demonstrated by the scene the man was in, their once confident faces now a stark look of terror and despair, unable to accept the fact that they were bested by a mere 'stray-devil.'

"A 'stray-devil' huh? I can't blame them since dad is in Japan and that I was supposed to accompany him along with Theo in going there," he sighs in response before continuing, "but I guess I have to make do with what I was given with."

Opening the flap of his overcoat, he saw that he only had two grenades, an assault rifle, two revolvers, and a combat knife left, enough for another round of firefights since he used magic to reproduce ammo for his guns that essentially meant unlimited ammo for taking down enemies and the combat knife served as an insurance against the possibility of being forced to fight in melee range.

He also had an axe for battles that required him to be on the front lines, and a mechanized suit for heavy duty bombardment and assault operations when it called for such a strategy knowing that the suit, for all its sturdy frame and versatile roles, was an energy hog requiring twice as much energy to sustain and pilot as opposed to producing bullets for his guns.

"Wait, why are my two revolvers inside my coat?" He asked himself in confusion, unable to accept such a simple oversight that even an idiot could see. For him, he always holstered his revolvers on his belt making it much more convenient for him to use.

The sound of footsteps made him turn his head behind him, where a beautiful, graceful and regal female figure with a lithe body, creamy white skin, deep brown eyes, and obsidian black hair made her presence known.

Dressed in a white long coat with red trimmings, short black pants, a black sweater underneath the coat that exposed little cleavage, with a cestus worn on both of her arms, her hair tied in a long ponytail that reach down her nape, she looked like a princess of war, ready to punish her enemies and deliver her wrath to those who defy her authority.

For the man though, she was a close friend, a woman who made for pleasurable company whenever they were together, someone to whom he could confide his problems and doubts.

"You were ambushed as well Gil?" He asked her. Gil just perked her eyebrows in response as if she was telling him that a question like that shouldn't be ask if the answer is obvious.

"What do you think Shiki? I wouldn't be here if I died right?" She answered.

"True, but I'm impressed that you were able to do it without a trace of blood in you."

"I just do my best I suppose. Besides, you made a good job of these people here," she gestured one arm towards the corpses littering the floor.

"Good job? More like a messy one by the looks of it," as he said this, he crouched down to grab one of the guns, slightly wincing in pain due to the holy aura it was blessed with.

"They still use obsolete tactics and doctrines until now. Aren't they concerned about casualties?"

Shiki ran his eyes over the gun, its silver linings gleaming under the dark and empty hallways.

"If it's the church, then they'll ignore it since they can rely on the thousands of recruits that flock to their cause every week which means that casualties can be ignored. For them, exterminating devils is of utmost importance, a task given to them by God himself who, by the way, is dead."

Gil just had a skeptical look on her face as she processed the things that Shiki told her. She opened her mouth to answer but decided to shut it and tried it again, changing the words that she was about to utter.

"It seems to me that they're just a bunch of misguided fools following an ancient creed. How can such nonsense exist is beyond me."

Shiki just smiled wryly at her, and answered back without hesitation. "But you can't deny the fact that this 'nonsense' has kept their religion alive, yes? To begin with, religion dies without followers, and a religion without followers cannot be called religion at all. How can this be, you ask? Well, I'm no philosopher nor scholar, but I believe that it is a product of the world, of man himself, an attempt to explain the strange and unexplainable phenomena occurring around us. Why does life grow this way or that way? What makes the sun and moon itself? Why are many people dying around the world daily? Too many questions right? It's something to think about in your spare time."

He said this while trying to disassemble the gun in his hand, dismantling it in under three seconds, a world record if there was one.

"But science is there to prove those same phenomena right? I mean, even scientists can explain why something grows this way or that way, and that the tides depend on the pull of the moon, or that the sun's rays travel at the speed of light hereby lighting half of the world. Why need religion at all?"

"It's because people need an escape, an escape that allows them to temporarily withdraw from life. An escape that gives them false hope for a better tomorrow. An escape from the hardships and realities of the world. An escape without pain, without suffering, where happiness is eternal and bliss is always in abundance."

After uttering his reply, he dropped the pieces of the gun to the ground, a look of disgust on his face.

"Shoddy design, ugly aesthetics, inaccurate, and a bit heavy as well. A poorly made gun if there was one," he muttered, grabbing his hand guns and holstering them on both sides of his leg.

Gil just had a thoughtful look on her face, ignoring the inaudible whispers coming from Shiki himself. She was taken out of her reverie by him calling out to her.

"Now that that's over with, let's go follow the others, shall we?"

She just nodded in response, her gaze following his retreating back, and walked after him, easily keeping up her pace.

"You're an interesting man, Shiki. I think I'm fond of you now," she thought silently, their footsteps the only sounds that can be heard inside the hallway.

Even though she was Gilgamesh's descendant, she was still a young woman at heart, and it is a given that feelings will develop at one point or another, especially to a man who has captured her heart in their very first meeting.

Indeed, who can say no to the descendant of the greatest king in history whose legends have been immortalized in a centuries' old stone fragment?

[][][]

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Peerage List:**

**King: Original Character (former rune knight, reborn as a high-class devil)**

**Queen: -**

**Bishop 1: -**

**Bishop 2: -**

**Knight 1: Theodora Belisarius (reborn as a teenage girl, reincarnated as a devil, lord night and soon to be rune knight in training.)**

**Knight 2: -**

**Rook 1: -**

**Rook 2: -**

**Pawns 1-8: -**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author's Notes:**

**After a long break, I'm finally back to writing although I had a difficult time finishing this chapter. I had to write a total of four chapter threes so that I will be able to choose from which among them I should upload to update the story.**

**The result was not I was expecting but it'll have to suffice. **

**I've also been spending time reading and finishing novels to get more ideas for the story since those provide me with the greatest source of creativity at the moment, barring my hyperactive imagination. **

**Anyway, not much to say here, other than the fact that my writing quality has somewhat degraded (or has stagnated?) due to inactivity for nearly three months and constant studying for my quizzes and exams.**

**Such is the life of an engineering student, no?**

**Until next time then!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
